C Red Roses
by Naidoo
Summary: Morgan never knew that giving red roses to his dates could sent the wrong kind of message.


_A/N: This story's written for the 'Challenge from the other challenge' as well as the '20 OC challenge' from the Chit Chat on AUthor's corner's forum. My assignment was 'Derek Morgan & Violet Winstead - a local florist'. In case anyone is wondering, there are several pages about the meaning of certain flowers, and for whatever reason they don't seem to agree with each other. I went with Wikipedia's explanations for the purpose of this story...  
_

* * *

Derek Morgan was a ladies man. He had no problem admitting it, there was no shame to it. He had his fair share with the ladies but a lot of people would be surprised to find out that one of the most important ones he never dated. Never even thought about dating.

Violet Winstead was a woman that reminded him a lot about is mother. She was probably about the same age and was filled with the same sort of wisdom. He hardly ever saw her not smiling and it was obvious that she loved her job. She was a florist and the first time Morgan met her was when he needed flowers to impress a date. A date he had been working hard for to land. He initially had thought Patricia – his date and absolutely stunning – would have been the one. She kind of had all he ever thought he looked for in a relationship – well, at least at first glance. His usual strategy was a bunch of red roses, but something told him he needed something else, something different.

"Let me guess… you are the kind of guy that usually brings red roses," he all of a sudden heard coming from behind him.

"I'm sorry?" Morgan asked amused, turning around and facing a woman in her mid-60s.

"You look like the guy that brings red roses to his dates. All of his dates," she remarked, matching his smile.

"And what exactly is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except if you tell her at the end of the night that things just don't work out. Because red roses mean true love, which I am sure you can't really determine after a first date…"

"I somehow doubt that most people know their meaning in all fairness," Morgan replied, smiling softly.

"You would be surprised how many people actually really know the meanings. You probably just got lucky for far. But then again, you look like someone who can charm his way out of everything…" the older woman laughed, almost giggled and something was about her that amused Morgan. "Your mother must be so proud."

"You have no idea. She would be even prouder if she finally got these grandchildren from me, never mind that she already has two from my sister…"

"Well maybe with tonight's date?" she asked, still smiling and Morgan needed to shack his head.

"Yes, if I don't bring red roses to a first date…."

"What do you wanna tell her?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked confused.

"Well, what would you like to show? Do you want to say 'Forever yours' or 'I love you'?"

"Easy there, it's a first date," Morgan remarked jokingly.

"Yes, and that from someone who brings 'True love' usually to his first dates," she was quick in replying.

At that Morgan didn't say anything for a moment. He just grinned. "Fair enough. What would you suggest I bring?"

"Well, again, that depends on what you'd like to say."

Morgan thought about it for a moment. Never in his life did he spend a moment thinking what he wanted to express to his date – nevertheless without even saying it.

"If you need to think so long about what she means to you, than she certainly can't be the right one. Things like that need to come from deep within." A moment later he felt her hand on his chest, directly over his heart. He didn't know when he went for this flower shop, he'd receive a free psychology lecture.

"You need to give me a moment to think about that. Usually I… don't."

"That's because usually you bring red roses."

"I'm definitely not the only guy who does that…" Morgan argued, enjoying this woman's comebacks.

"No, but at least you are charming…" he saw her smile.

"How does 'desire' sound. And I think she looks stunning, perfect almost… These some things you could work with?"

A moment later he saw her gone, picking up a few flowers left and right and walked towards a desk, where she started binding them.

There was something about Violet, something so refreshing. And from that day onwards she was his go-to woman for flowers. She always seemed to disagree with his initial idea, and always looked at him as if she would be seeing right through him. Over the years he usually saw her once or twice per week, probably becoming her best customer. It didn't take long for her to call him by his first name and greet him like they had been friends for years, and forever reason Morgan kept telling her things. Not long after their first meeting Violet knew pretty much everything about his sisters and mother, what he did for a living and his clear interest in women – however she never judged him. He shared with her almost everything - except for one detail. Penelope. He never mentioned her, and for whatever reason he felt he didn't want to either.

He never brought her here, he never even mentioned Violet to Penelope. Morgan was not entirely sure why, he just… never did. He never mentioned two of the most important people in his life to each other. Until they met of course.

He just needed flowers, quickly, and had to admit he should have thought about this than an hour before he really needed them. An hour sounded like plenty of time, but he still had to make it halfway across town and with traffic at this hour, an hour was nothing.

"I think this is the first time I actually ever have seen one of your girls…" Violet said, once spotting Morgan entering the shop, a blonde in tow with him.

"Penelope is my best friend," Morgan replied, a soft smile on his lips.

"Oh god, don't tell me you brought your best friend to buy flowers for your next hook-up of the week…"

"Actually…" Morgan started, and could see Violet already roll her eyes.

"You know, I never judged you, but you … hasn't there be any girl from the ones you dated over the years that could maybe… get you to settle down?"

"Now you are sounding like my mother. Who by the way is the reason I am actually here. She lands in about an hour from Chicago…"

"Ah, the annual visit...," Violet replied, seeing Morgan smile at her.

"More like the annual interrogation about grandchildren. Did I ever mention she by now has five? Both my sisters have given her plenty of grandchildren, but still, she needs to nag me about it…." He laughed, making Violet laugh as well.

"Well, you are her favorite. You hold a special place in her heart. And my guess is she isn't necessarily after another grandchild, but rather after seeing you finally happy and settling down. Which reminds me… how come you never mentioned _her_?" Violet asked, pointing towards Penelope who was standing a couple of feet away from them, looking at huge bunches of red tulips.

"Violet, it isn't as if I need to mention every single person to you…" Morgan grinned at her, turning around for a moment to look at Penelope, seeing how she bent over to smell at a bunch of moonflowers.

"Call me suspicious, but you pretty much mentioned every hoochie you ever dated, but yet your best friend you didn't even mention once?"

"Penelope is different," Morgan just said, resting against the counter and looking at his best friend.

For a moment there was silence, with Violet looking at Derek Morgan, before smiling to herself.

"I can see that. So tell me… when exactly are you going to ask her out? _After_ you dated the entire female, single population of Washington D.C. and its border states, or sometime _before_ that?" Violet asked, a grin on her face which only widened when Morgan turned around to face her again.

"Penelope and I are not like that. She is my best friend and I am hers. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Sure, that's why you look at her like a starving tiger looks at his prey…"

"Hey, that's my best friend you are talking about. She is no-one's prey for anything. She is strong and independent and gorgeous, and certainly not someone's or anyone's prey…"

At that she just smiled at him for a while.

"You know, Derek Morgan, for a smart man you are very dumb right now…." Violet commented and saw Morgan look at her.

"Hey…"

"For years I wondered why none of the girls you went out with failed to keep your interest. But now… I realize they never had a chance. You can deny it as much as you want, but you want her. You always did. That's why after all these first dates hardly ever a second date followed…"

"Penelope and I are not like that. I mean… it wouldn't work out…"

"And you know that _how_ exactly?" Violet asked curiously.

"Have you ever seen me being with a woman any longer than a few months?" Morgan asked and saw Violet shack her head. "See? Maybe I am not made for… relationships, long-lasting commitment and the likes. And she deserves the best and not some attempt at something that might end up break her heart. The last thing I want is to hurt her. And I value our friendship too much to just… risk it…"

There was another long silence and Morgan wonderer whether that meant she agreed with him.

"I don't agree with you. Not when all I heard you saying was that you deeply care for her and that you love her…"

"I did not say that," Morgan smiled at her.

"No, but I read between the lines. Look… maybe the only reason that you never had a really long relationship is because of _her_. Maybe you wanted her all along and just never realized it. The heart does, what the heart wants to do…"

"I always wondered… do I ever pay for these therapy sessions?" Morgan grinned at her and Violet needed to smile.

"You already do. The price is included in the flowers …" she smiled at him widely, at which Morgan needed to smile as well. "Why don't you just go and take a risk? And maybe finally get your mom off your back with the grandkids?"

"Maybe some risks are not worth taking…" Morgan mused and Violet needed to shack her head.

"You know what I find funny? For years you had your pick with woman, dated everyone you wanted and now you worry that the one woman you really want might not want you …"

"What if I am not enough?" he asked and for the first time since they met Violet saw a flicker of self-consciousness in his face.

"You have looked in the mirror recently, right? I mean, you are tall, dark, handsome, fit, healthy, smart, well-built, are fun, humorous, and have quite a nice character. Last time I checked that is pretty much the whole program. "

"What if… that is exactly what she doesn't want?" Morgan asked, his eyes following Penelope around the shop, who seemed to sniff on every flower by now.

"So you are telling me your best friend is more into small, pale, unattractive, unfit, unhealthy, stupid, lean, not into fun, humorless, without any character at all? Are you some days even listening to yourself?" Violet asked amused. "To me it sounds as if all you have are excuses that shall keep you away from her, but all they really do is sound ridiculous. If you don't try it, you can't know. And usually the best things in life require you taking a risk – even if it is only to ask for a first date…"

For a moment Violet watched Morgan watching Penelope. It was obvious that he was head over heels for his best friend. She just really hoped he listen to her and ask Penelope out. From the few times she had caught a glimpse of Penelope – when she was looking over – it wasn't just Morgan who was head over heels in love.

"Do you really want to spent the rest of your live wondering 'what if'?" she asked, hoping this little show would just get him to where he needed to be.

"Out of curiosity…" she all of a sudden heard Morgan speak again. "Totally hypothetical…. If I should ask her out and she should say yes…" he went one, but she didn't need to hear the end of his question to know what would come.

"I think for once red roses are a perfect fit, don't you think? As well as red tulips. One for the true, the other one for undying love."

When he eventually would ask her out, Violet would remain right. The best things in life required a risk being taken. And Penelope would turn out to be just that – the best thing in his live.

And despite him having finally found the right one, Violet would remain his confidant when he needed flowers, even if Penelope already would be his wife and the mother of his children. He just wouldn't drop by as often anymore as previously – but still often enough. And the flowers he gave her most would be red roses, to show her his true love.

***-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-***


End file.
